The Art of Seduction
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Elsie tries to gain Charles's attentions. Will she succeed?


**The Art of Seduction**

**A/N: Elsie tries to gain Charles's attention. Will she succeed? **

**Thanks to CrazyMaryT and Monajo7 for the encouragement to complete and then post this story! You ladies are wonderful! xoxo**

"Mmm, Charles,' she purred.

Charles looked down at his wife. She had a beautiful smile on her face and he wondered what could be happening in her dream. He had an idea, but he would wait until morning to question her about it. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Only a few more pages and he would call it a night, though he already knew he would be too exhausted to sleep well and dreams of Elsie were most likely not in his future either.

Elsie waited as long as she dared. When Charles made no attempts to rouse her or put away his work, she decided that enough was enough. He'd been with those damned papers long enough and the evening was still young enough that they could make an attempt at something quick but satisfying, if nothing else.

She stirred beside him, tightening her leg over his and arching her body into his solid frame. Her hand slowly drifted from his stomach until it settled just at his lap. She was cautious and made no attempts to move her hand, letting it merely rest there, letting him get accustomed to the weight of it against him. Still, he made no attempts to move or acknowledge her actions. That was when she knew she had him right where she wanted.

As softly as she could, she hummed a little sigh of satisfaction before letting her hand ghost over his groin. She paused, not wanting to give away the game so soon. Then, she moved her hand again, this time up and down with a long, slow stroke. She could feel him beginning to stir beneath her hand, though he was still confined to his pyjama bottoms. Her heart gave a little leap of happiness when she heard him cough and felt him shift a little beneath her.

"Oh Elsie," he whispered for fear of waking her. "Even in your sleep, you're such a tease."

Her fingers wrapped around him gently as she began to move with determination and just the right amount of pressure. Up and down, around and over, up and down. He was growing harder and harder and could not refrain from moving his hips a little. His breathing changed and she felt, as well as heard, him lean back against the headboard of their bed.

"Who says I'm asleep?" Her voice was smooth and silky with just the right amount of desire laced through her words. She opened one eye and peered up at Charles, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"I thought you were asleep, dreaming. This whole time … you were …"

"This entire time, I've been trying to get my husband's attention." With that, she moved her hand, slipping it inside his pyjama bottoms and taking him fully in hand. He was growing harder and harder as her fingertips lightly stroked up and down his length. "You certainly know how to make a woman work for her prize," she whispered against his skin. With her free hand, she took his papers and tossed them to the floor, daring him to challenge her actions.

Without any warning, he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her, drinking in the sight of his wife as she looked up at him. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in the world, Elsie Carson, and I'm sorry if I was so distracted. I honestly thought you were having a lovely sort of dream." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Lord knows, I've had my share of naughty dreams about this Scottish lass who loves to bathe in the moonlight down by the lake or who dresses in pretty, lacy nightgowns to surprise me."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me, Mr. Carson," she said teasingly. She stretched up and captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss. Her lips parted allowing her tongue to caress his as she deepened the kiss, holding him to her with all her strength. "I need you so much, Charles. Please, don't make me wait."

"I believe I've kept you waiting long enough, Elsie. Can you forgive me?"

"Depends on what you're willing to do to make it up to me," she teased, hooking one leg around his waist and holding him tightly in her embrace.

He gave her a wicked grin. "Oh, there are many things I can do to make amends, but what does the lady of the hour want?"

Elsie arched up into him and raked her nails down his back. "She wants to be reminded what it's like to feel young and carefree, how it feels to spend all night making love and not regretting it when morning comes and work calls."

Charles knew exactly how she felt. Sometimes, the weight of his years seemed like a heavy burden and other times, especially the quiet moments with Elsie at their home, he felt like a young man in love. Tonight, he would remind Elsie of their younger selves, even if it took every ounce of his energy and then some. "Then allow me to assist you," he whispered against the shell of her ear before he nipped it playfully.

Before another word was spoken between then, Charles slipped from the bed and added a rather large log to the fire, ensuring that Elsie would not catch a chill and the fire would be blazing as the evening wore on. He paused for a moment to remove his pants, letting them pool to the floor on top of the papers he'd been studying only a few minutes before. He dared to glance up at Elsie who was watching him intently with hungry eyes. He was well beyond the point in their marriage where he was embarrassed by his round belly and his large erection. Instead, her desire filled eyes only served to make him bolder, give him more confidence, to spur him on to acts only younger men would try with their lady. Slowly, as if giving her a show, he slipped back into bed and knelt beside her.

As soon as he was close enough to touch, Elsie reached for him but he caught her hand and brought it to his lips. His tongue traced a small heart on her palm before his lips sealed it with a kiss. Then, those same lips whispered words of love and desire ever so gently against her wrist and all along her arm. He paused only when he reached the sleeve of her nightdress. "Sit up for me, love, please." Gently, Charles helped Elsie sit up in bed and pushed the sheet down to the foot so it would not obstruct his view. When he knew she was settled comfortably, he pressed his lips to hers as his hands worked deftly to raise her nightdress. He was rewarded with a small surprise when he discovered that she had come to bed with no knickers in obvious anticipation of what she wanted. He chuckled softly as he brushed the back of his hand across her center and heard a soft sigh escape her lips. "Planning ahead, I see."

"Do you blame me when I have such a magnificent man in my bed every night?"

"Now who is full of flattery and praise?" He turned his hand and cupped her, letting his fingers drum across her folds slowly, playfully. Elsie arched a little off the bed towards his hand as she bit at her bottom lip. "Damn, you do know how to play to my weaknesses, Elsie."

She gave him a coy smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Charles Carson?" She made sure to lengthen the rolling of the r's in both his names, something else she knew he could never resist.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. You always seem to know exactly what you're doing, especially to me." He removed his hands from her body and gripped the edges of her nightdress, slowly sliding it up her legs until she had to lift her bottom for him to proceed. As she lifted up, he lowered his head and placed a feather-light kiss to her center, using his tongue for a brief moment for his first taste.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "Always such a gentleman," she moaned as she helped him free her from the constraints of her gown. As he tossed it to the floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her entire body against his, reveling in the warmth of his skin. She placed light kisses all along his neck and collarbones, hoping she was making him feel half as good as he was doing for her.

"I do aim to please, m'lady." His impressive frame leaned over her and pressed her back against the headboard and pillows as he kissed her soundly. When she was rendered breathless, his warm lips forged a path along her body until he reached the valley of her breasts. "I wonder … " he said softly as he looked up into her dark blue eyes.

She sighed. "What? What do you wonder?"

He captured her taut nipple in his teeth and worried it tenderly, occasionally letting his tongue bathe the little peak before drawing it into his mouth for a proper caress. "I wonder which would drive you to the edge first … me focusing solely on your beautiful breasts, so soft and full, or perhaps simply stroking you with my long, talented fingers? Maybe, Mrs. Carson, the stern housekeeper of Downton Abbey, prefers a combination of the two?"

Elsie groaned loudly as the images he was describing played out in her mind. "Question is which one would turn you on more, Charlie Carson? Seeing me writhing beneath your hand as I struggle for more or hearing me pant your name as I hold your head to my breasts, all the while praying you're marking me so I'll remember this in the morning." She pressed herself to him and rolled her hips. "You may be the stern butler by day, but by night, you're my cheerful, naughty, playful Charlie, aren't you, m'lad?"

This time it was Charles's turn to groan as his member seemed to grow even harder as she used the name she reserved for him in private. He had failed to notice Elsie's hand inching closer to him until she had wrapped her fingers around him and began stroking his length. "Ohhh, devilish … woman … distracting me like that," he managed to say through clenched teeth. "But good Lord, that's good." He hissed sharply as she increased the pressure of her hand and slowed her strokes, making sure to rub the head against her palm before starting again.

She gave a low hum of approval as she watched the expressions play out across his face. Thinking she had the upper hand in the situation, she leaned forward and blew a warm breath across him, causing him to shiver visibly.

"Elsie, oh God," he moaned as he gripped her wrist firmly, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "You'll pay for that my little temptress." As he leaned over her body towards the nightstand, he made sure to let just a little of his weight press her into the mattress, rubbing his belly against hers before returning to his kneeling position by her side. There, he held up a thin strip of satin that she used sometimes to tie the loose ends of her braid.

"And just what, might I ask, are you going to do with that?" Her eyes had darkened and her curiosity was piqued. "That's not exactly what I was hoping you'd give me."

Charles grinned and leaned over to kiss each of her eyes. "Keep them closed," he asked softly. He continued to nuzzle her ear and neck, gently suckling on her sensitive spots and pushing her even closer to the edge. With her attention on his lips and warm breath caressing her neck and ear, he took the satin strip and slid it over her breasts and in the valley between.

"Ohhh, that feels nice. You are playing naughty tonight."

He silenced her with a kiss as the satin material suddenly touched her stomach. There, he drew lazy circles across her belly, tickling and enticing her all at once. She squirmed beneath him as her moan grew louder and longer. "More, Charlie, more."

"What was that, Elsie? Did you say something?"

"You know what I want and what I need. Please … please," she begged. She spread her legs a little wider for him, hoping he would give her exactly what she wanted.

The soft piece of material ghosted along the insides of her thighs and all the way down to her feet before returning on the same path. Down the insides of her legs, across the tops of her feet, back up on the outside. He repeated the process and watched with amazement and excitement as her entire body reacted to his touch. When he didn't think she could tolerate much more, he lowered his head to her center and began pleasuring her, giving her more reasons to cry out his name in bliss.

When her body began to calm after her intense release, he kissed his way back up her body and pressed his lips to hers for a lingering kiss. "I love you, Elsie, and I'm sorry it took you going to extremes to focus on what you needed."

She curled into his side and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'd say that was my best seduction to date," she answered with a smile. "But don't think we're not going into town tomorrow."

He tilted her face so he could look into her face, his eyes filled with confusion.

"We're going to buy a lot more of that satin material and maybe another texture, too. I quite enjoyed that and I have no doubt, you're going to really appreciate the things I have in mind for the future."

"Are you going to share these ideas with me, love, or do I have to wait for my reward."

"If you're a good boy and promise to hold me for the rest of the night, I might just give you a little treat in the morning."

He opened his arms widely for her and wrapped her up snugly in his embrace. "I love you so much. You are my best friend, my lover, and I'm so grateful you're my wife."

She settled against him and wrapped her arms around him. She fell asleep in the arms of the only man she'd ever truly loved, dreaming of all the ways she was going to show this amazing man the depths of her love and adoration.

**The End.**


End file.
